Why Me?
by Carnage Asura
Summary: Mating season has arrived and Ash's Pokemon need some loving from him. Whether he wants to or not, is not his decision.


"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" A young teen with black spiky hair wearing a Pokémon league hat and with Z marks on his cheeks yells while running.

This teen is a famed Pokémon Trainer named Ash Ketchum. Now you may be wondering, who is he running from? Could it be the Police, Team Rocket, or another girl whose bike was destroyed by him. It was neither of those. In fact, it was much worse.

"Scept tile~." A Sceptile coos while chasing him.

This Sceptile is the same one Ash captured in his Hoenn travels. However, this entire Ash thought his Sceptile was a male. But that wasn't the case. His Sceptile is a female that was in love with him since she was a Treeko. After Ash returned from Kalos, he noticed some odd behavoir from his Sceptile. She was clingy and a bit possessive towards him. He thought it was his imagination. But when he returned to Pallet and asked Oak about this, Oak came up with nothing.

Although he did told Ash that mating season was coming up and he should get some of his more adult Pokémon some mates. He tried, but all of them rejected the idea vehemently.

After a while Ash went to get some rest, by laying on a tree. But before he could shut his eyes, a rustling of bushes disturbed him. Alerted he looks around. Then suddenly some of his Pokémon appeared out of the bushes. Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Bayleef, Pidgeot, Lucario, and Gliscor (picked up his Gliscor a while ago and caught a Lucario in his journey).

"Hey guys what's up?" He asks them.

"Take off your clothes." His Lucario telepathically demands him.

"..What?..." Ash asks flabbergasted.

"We're in heat Ash, we need a male." Lucario explains.

"..Ye-eah I'll find you a male. Let me go find one." Ash says trying to get away.

"Don't need to. We have one right here." Lucario says slowing getting closer to him.

"Ugh.. Look! It's Team Rocket!" Ash yells.

His Pokemon immediately go on guard ready to protect their soon to be mate. Only to see nothing. They turn around and find Ash missing, only seeing a trail of dust.

"After him!" Lucario orders, the Pokémon happily oblige.

And thus brings us here. Ash trying to keep his V-Card in check. Right now Sceptile is hot on his tail, ready to pounce and rape him. Good thing that in his travels, he had to run a lot which in time made him quite fast. If it wasn't for this, Sceptile would of caught him by now. Ash was almost out of the forest and was calling for help.

"Help! Help m- *mph*" He was muffled by a long pink tongue wrapping around his mouth pulling him back into the forest.

"Thought you could run from us huh?" Lucario growls dangerously. "You can't run from you duties you know?"

"No! You can't do this to me! This is rape!" Ash yells.

"We've been ignored for far too long Ash! We've been with you for so long! We've helped you in your journey! We deserve this as our reward!" Lucario yells as she and the others rip off his clothes.

Now, naked, Ash is at the mercy of his strongest Pokémon. Greninja goes first. She starts molesting him, licking his body with her tongue. After a while she inserts his tool inside of her. Gyrating her hips, while Gliscor forces Ash to give her cunnilingus. Charizard and Sceptile grab his hands and uses them to finger their pussies, while Lucario paws herself and paws Pidgeot with her other hand. Bayleef improvises and uses her vines to pleasure herself.

Greninja getting closer to orgasming starts going up and down as fast as she can while Gliscor shoves her pussy deeper into Ash's mouth. Greninja orgasms which causes Ash to release inside of her. Gliscor moans and fills Ash's mouth with her juices and collapses forward. Greninja is still moving her hips, trying to milk as much of his sperm. Sceptile, however, gets tired of waiting and pushes Greninja off and climbs on Ash.

"H-hey can we rest I'm spent." Ash says, hoping to rest and hopefully get away.

However, Lucario uses recover on Ash, causing his dick to spring back to life.

"No. You still have others to impregnate before you get to rest." Lucario says in a sultry voice.

And with that she climbs on Ash's face while Sceptile inserts him into her dripping wet pussy.

But before they can continue, more of Ash's Pokémon came from the bushes. These were Infernape, Torterra, Levanny, Tranquil, Noivern, Staraptor, Typhlosion, Talonflame, Floatzel, Garchomp, and Krookodile. All of them had wet dripping pussies. Looks like they wanted in on the fun. The other let them join in, then Sceptile and Lucario resume. In Ash's thoughts, he said two words.

'Why me?'


End file.
